


Run as fast as you can

by VeniceBtch



Category: Split (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniceBtch/pseuds/VeniceBtch
Summary: Where do you go when there's nowhere left to run?





	Run as fast as you can

You were walking ahead through the narrow tunnel while sobbing to yourself quietly, two steps before him all the way. You looked around for anything that might serve you as a weapon, anything that could help you not to go back to the room; go back to the room would be your end.

Your chest rose and fell heavily as you, without thinking, stopped your steps and turned around to face him, abruptly . He didn’t expect that sharp movement of you, so you both hit against each other. You stepped back a bit, dropping your eyes to the floor embaressed and let an almost soundless 'sorry' escape of your dry lips.

He said nothing, just stood, mute, in front of you while staring at your scared face with doubtful blue eyes.

‘‘I could dance for you,’’ your lips pronounced uneasily.

Awkward long pause.

‘‘I mean, you asked the other girl to dance for you, she didn’t but I-I could do it,’’ he wet his lips, what made you shudder in your place, ‘‘if you want me… if you asked me, I cou-’’

A sharp breath of him cut off your anxious words in a instant. You looked up right into his eyes, couldn’t know what he was thinking but just his cold look on you was enough to terrify you and make you feel terribly small.

‘‘Keep walking, please,’’ he finally said, but you tried again anyway, ‘‘I’ll do anything you want’’ and the words sounded much more desperate this time. ‘‘Turn around and keep walking, please,’’ repeated as a command.

You nodded, trying to hold the warm tears back. But when you were about to turn with resignation he spoke again, ‘‘what kind of dance?’’ and immediately cleared his throat; he seemed to be fighting a war against himself.

‘‘Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you ask me,’’ you said with a little sad smile curving your lips.

‘‘Follow me,’’ said he, avoiding any eye contact with you anymore.

 

After that, your kidnapper guided you back into his house, but to a diferent room this time. It was bigger and everything was perfectly tidy. The walls nearly shone like they were made of plastic; it looked like a hotel room the day of its premiere. The chemical smell got inside your nose making you feel dizzy. You looked around discreetly, but there was no window or phone there, so you sighed with resignation while a lonely tear rolled down your cheek.

‘‘Here,’’ he said as sat down in the bed, situated in the middle of the room, and crossed the arms over his chest while staring directly at you, analyzing every movement. ‘‘Y-you can start now,’’ stuttered. He seemed anguished; not as much as you were though.

‘‘I-is there not music?’’ You were standing in front of him with your arms crossed over your chest, slightly leaned forward. He had asked you to remove your sweater minutes before, so now the cold, mixed with the fear, was making you shiver.

He hesitated a few seconds and replied in a flat tone, ‘‘no, just do it or-’’

‘‘No no no. It’s okay, I can do it without music as well, no problem with that.’’ Both of you looked at each other until he finally nodded, so you did too.

Full of shame, you started moving in a ‘sensual way,’ caressing your legs up and down as wiggled your hips slowly and played with your hair. You didn’t look at him in any moment, but could feel his wide, depredatory eyes observing every inch of your skin. Your heart beat frantically and your legs threatened with collapse.

Your skin was burning with shame when, suddenly, you turned around and without a second thought, ran into the door with two large steps. After that, everything happened so quickly that you could barely remember. You had heard as he got up to come after you, so with all the strength that you could find inside you, threw the shelf, situated next to the door, onto the floor between you two and ran out through the door as fast as could. The corridor was long and narrow; you ran back the way you had come, punching and even kicking every door you found in your way, but all were closed.

You no longer thought, desperation was blinding you and running all over your shaking body. The walls seemed to be closing in and the sound of your agitated breath was deafening, ‘‘please, someone help me. Please...’’ you sobbed to yourself while your hope was fading. 

A strong hand came out from the dark behind you and grabbed you by the arm, pushing you backward. Once that your body hit against his, he wrapped your waist and dragged you back into the darkness of the corridor. The more you fought the stronger his fingers clenched into your bare skin. His hot breath on your nape gave you chills. Your hair was a really mess over your face, sticking around your mouth because of the saliva that escaped with your screams. 

‘‘LET ME GO!’’ You yelled as slapped his face and snapped his glasses off. He let out a growl of frustration and loosened his grip, so you took advantage to slip your body onto the floor and crawl away from him. The kidnapper came after you immediately and when he was close enough, you spat right in his face. It pissed him off even more than your slap before. His body tensed up as his hand went up to wipe his face off. His breath turned heavy and a prominent vein grew in his neck; he was shaking in contained rage which was about to explode like a pressure cooker. 

You were enough scared for the consequences that you would have jumped out through a window, if there had been any...


End file.
